Morganville ZOMBIES
by HoodedMystery
Summary: A virus has begun in the USA and it is infecting the entire world. Survivors are around but not many. There is talk of a safe hold somewhere which is infection free; but can the characters of 'Morganville Vampires' survive? Or will they all die horribly?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. Little thrown by the title? I'll explain.  
>I was watching the newest resident evil<strong>_**(no comment) **_**awhile back****, and I started thinking about putting the characters of Morganville Vampires into it. So basically thats what I'm doing. The plot won't be the same as R.E. but will be similar, along the lines of how some of the characters meet but most will be my own ideas. Also you don't have to of seen Resident Evil to understand this because it don't include any of the main ideas in R.E. or the characters.  
><strong>**Oh, before I start I'm letting you know the changes that have been made.**

**1.) Claire and Eve don't know Shane, Michael and the rest because they haven't met in my story.  
>2.) Claire is 17, Shane, Michael and Eve are 18.<br>3.) There are NO vampires. Just roll with it.  
>Most of it will be explained in later chapters, so if you don't understand something hang on in there, or Personal Message me:)<strong>

**DISCLAIMER: Rachel Caine owns the characters of Morganville Vampires**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

**CLAIRE'S POV:**

1 year, 3 months, 2 weeks, 6 days, 4 hours and 15 minutes since the news of the virus was broadcasted. Not just any virus like coughing and sneezing, one that would make you stay in bed for a few days. No. This was like nothing humanity had ever seen before. This... _disease_, was like something unleashed from hell.

It's not passed through the air. It's passed by _biting_, an example of this being rabies. Ripping into the flesh and spreading the disease. I guess I should explain more. Once the disease is in your system it spreads like wildfire. Your cells stop, as if you were dead. When the virus reaches your brain it... turns it off basically. Your memories, feelings, knowledge, experience all just... disappears... gone. After awhile your brain restarts like a computer. However this time all the things you had before don't come back. Speech, processing... nothing. Your not yourself anymore, no longer human. Only two things happen. You have a need for something- Flesh. Secondly you can move, slowly at first, but when the need for flesh becomes greater, your speed increases. They will do anything to get the flesh even if they don't need it, or have just had some. They never stop eating.

Their not alive, and they don't look alive either. Their dead. Their organs don't work, blood doesn't move around their bodies and their don't breathe. When you die, you rot. Their walking corpses.

The virus started in the USA, they were trying to come up with a cure for cancer. Instead somehow the virus began. It was passed on within weeks throughout the USA, and then to the rest of the world. A few months and the world was infected. _Not the entire world,_ I have to keep reminding myself. Their are survivors everywhere, tons of them. Not as many as their are dead, but a fair amount considering what has happened. You just have to find the right places to look.

I'm a survivor, and looking for more. There was more in my group but we got seperated, now it's just me. I'm trying to get to Arcadia. For months there has been broadcasts on the emergency signal from a place called Arcadia, which in the broadcast they say that it is safe there, that there's food and it's infection free.

It could be a trap. It might of been safe and now it's not. I don't know. I do, however, know that I'm alone and don't have anything to loose. My family and friends are all dead. So even though I have no idea where Arcadia is, I'm going to make it there, or die trying. Which most likely will be the latter.

* * *

><p><strong>Was that okay? Sorry it's so short, it was kind of like a prolog.<strong>

**My other chapters will be longer and the story will properly start.**

**R&R Please, reviews will make me update quicker;)**

**-Molly^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Rachel Caine owns Morganville Vampires, not I.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

**CLAIRE'S POV:**

It had been weeks since I had seen any other life. It's like there isn't another soul out here. I have no idea where I am, all I know is I'm in the USA, which isn't very helpful.

I'm in a hilled area, plenty of greenary. It looks like the virus never got here, like it was all just a dream... or a nightmare. How much I wish it was just a horrible nightmare, but no, the virus did happen, the dead are walking and I am alone. I look out around a lake, scanning the area. It seems peaceful here... but the dead could easily hide in a place like this.

Arcadia. The safe hold. It sounds like a place in Iceland or the Antartic. Why am I trying to even get there? What good will it do? It doesn't matter if I die, I'd just be like everyone else. _'No' _I thought _'I have to get to Arcadia so the group didn't die for nothing'._

My group. Survivors. All dead- Probably. My parents died early on when the virus started. About the 4th month. They told me to keep running and be safe. After about a week I found them. My group.

_-FLASHBACK-_

_I've been walking about this damn dusty road for a week. Don't know why. My parents are dead and I'm probably next. Then I see it. In the distance. It's like a hut, or a shack. Railings for a roof and wooden walls. Crap. Do I keep going? The dead could be in there. Oh well. Got nothing to loose, if I die I can join my parents._

_5 minutes later I was standing about not sure what to do. Should I knock? Or just-  
>"Hello?" I heard. Slowly lifting my gaze upwards I came face to face with a black haired girl with kind eyes. "Are you infected?"<br>"No" I whispered. My water supply was dangerously low, so I only used it when I really needed it.  
>"What?"<br>"No" I rasped louder.  
>"Prove it" What? I was talking isn't that enough? Oh well. Quick, what approach should I have? Be innocent and sweet, or hard and issolated. I'll choose the latter.<br>"Your wasting my time" I said louder then I did before. A small smile appeared on her lips.  
>"Well sorry about that. Just checking you won't eat me"<br>"Who says I won't? Not seen any fresh meat in a while" I joked. Shock filled her face and she stepped a tiny step back into the doorframe. How could she be afraid of me? I'm 16! The only weapon I have on show is in my hand and it's a damn baseball bat! "Kidding!" I squeaked.  
>"Oh..." Relief covered her face and she let out a sigh "Not funny! I was worried then" She gave me a grin. In the 40 seconds that I had known this girl I kind of liked her. Better not get too attached, you can't trust a stranger. "So kid, what's your name?"<br>"I'm not a kid. My name is Claire" I stood tall. She grin got even bigger. She raised a hand and pointed at herself.  
>"Eve" Her hand dropped to be by her side "You hungry?"<em>

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

There was more like Eve, 5 others, but Eve was my favourite. My best friend. After she let me in we talked about ourselves and ate some food. Her group were very trusting, too trusting really. When we were fed we showed our weapons. They had the basics. Few knifes, crowbars, bats and one gun- a pistol. However when I showed mine, to say they were impressed was an understatement. The fact that I had more weapons then all of they put together impressed them but also the fact that I could use it all. My parents loved me, and did what they could to keep me safe. It took awhile for me to trust them, but when I did I gave them some of my precious weapons.

I don't know where they are now; could be alive, injured, dead or even in the walking dead army. Guess I'll never know. Not since we got seperated.

_-FLASHBACK-_

_"I don't feel good about this" I said for the fourth time.  
>"Oh come on! it's quicker this way!" Eve moaned. We were debating whether to go around the forrest which would take longer, but be safer or go through it which would be shorter but have more of a chance of someone munching on you.<br>"Eve, I really think we should just go around"  
>"Fine... We'll do a show of hands!" She grinned "Okay, who wants to go the <em>long_ way around?" I raised my hand. Then Parker raised his. Parker became my best guy friend from the start. "Who wants to go the _short_ way?" Eve, Cameron, James, Lauren and Rose raised their arms. 2 against 5._

_"So it's settled, right?" Eve prodded. We didn't really have a leader, It was kind of unspoken but me and Eve were. A different person for different times. I was good with strategy, but Eve being, stubborn just wouldn't listen this time.  
>"Fine but if we die, it's on you"<em>

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

How much I wish I never said that. Eve would of blamed herself for what happened. When we were about half way through the forrest about 45 of those _zombies_ attacked us. Normally we could of handled it but we weren't prepared. All scattered about, and the dead people came from every direction. I tried to save them but they ran. Weren't very big fighters. I stayed behind to kill off what I could but it got to much. I ended up running in the opposite direction. When I finally came out of the forrest I couldn't find the rest. All I know is that out of the 6, 1 is already dead. Rose. The quiet one. On my journey I found her, walking around. Dead of course, but brought back. I put the bullet through her head. She was religious, so I sent a silent prayer for her when I buried her. I didn't believe in God, but she did so I prayed anyway. It also seemed the right thing to do, to bury her because she was my friend.

That happened under 3 weeks ago. I assume if Rose died, then so did the rest.

I lifted myself to my feet. No time to mope around. I shuffled my weapon holdster on my back to a more comfortable position and straightened up my clothes. I've been wearing these for awhile. An American eagle brown tank top, a brown short sleeved top underneath, a long tan coat, brown leggings, brown-green shorts on top, ilet belts, brown boots and a tan headscarf. I've been going North for the three weeks that I have been seperated. Might aswell continue...

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts?<strong>

**R&R Please:)**

**-Molly^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Whoop updated the next day!;)  
><strong>**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Morganville Vampires, Rachel Caine does.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

**CLAIRE'S POV:**

I looked out across the lake. Still no sightings of... anyone. Dead or alive. The longer I'm alone the more paranoid I become. I'm usually better on my own, I can think better. Come up with plans for what to do next and inventions to use against the demons. I used to _want_ to be on my own, but having stay with the group for months on end... it makes me realise just how _lonely_ I am.

_'Where to go next?'_ I wonder. '_North, still? Or try a different direction?'._ I twirl the knife in my hand to keep myself calm. It's getting blunt, I'll need to sharpen it later. _'What to do, What to do'_.

_SNAP_

I whirl around to the direction of the sound. Nothing. That is, nothing my eyes can see. But something is here. After all, twigs don't break by themselves, do they?

"AAAHHHHHH!" Someone screams. I twirl 90 degrees to come face to face with a charging figure. An angry, charging figure pointing a knife at my chest. The person is about 7 metres away, giving me time to take them in. I'm not sure what gender this person is. Their wearing dark clothes caked in mud, giant black boots and a giant mask made with leaves, moss and mud. The person looked quite scary, so that is what I will nickname them. I'm assuming Scary, must be human because the dead are incapable of making speech beyond a grunt or hiss. 2 metres distance time to fight.

Scary lunges forward with the accuracy of someone with experience. I dodge right and roll across the ground, quickly getting to my feet. Scary turns to face me once again and swishes their knife left then right. I jumped backward, but Scary lunges once again. Ducking, I slash it's leg, causing Scary to howl out in pain and drop their knife. Judging by Scary's scream I would say that it is a female. Quickly, I change the position of the knife in my hand so that the handle is firmly pointing towards the ground. As Scary recovers and stops howling she lifts her face just in time to see me bring the handle of my knife to her forehead, which knocks her out cold.

Scary's body falls in a heap to the floor, leaving her body looking awkward and out of place. One minute I was gazing at the beautiful lake, the next begin attacked by a pysco. Nothing new there.

I roll Scary over with my boot and stare at the mask, hiding her face. The leaves have been woven well and the mask was well designed. Mud was camouflaging it and also her neck. Who ever this person is they were smart. Not smart enough to think about attacking me though.

I carefully remove the mask I had been admiring to see a beautiful familiar face. _Eve._

* * *

><p>Eve stirred in her sleep before finally waking up. I checked the time on my watch to see it was noon. Eve was tied to a tree with rope and her weapons had been removed. Couldn't have her attacking me again, could I?<p>

While she was tied up I bandaged her leg. I kneeled down besides her to see her eyelids open to reveal her big, dark eyes. She flinched and tried to move away from me. "It's alright, your safe" I spoke softly. She just glared. Did she blame me for what happened? Or just sleepy? "Why did you attack me?" I questioned.  
>"Because your dangerous" She spat with vemon in her voice. What has gotten into her?<br>"So are you but I don't attack you... unless you give me reason to" I remarked.  
>"I don't know why. I was watching you and you seemed evil. My instint told me to do it" Guilt laced her voice.<br>"Don't you remember me? I mean after the what- 10, 11- months we were together in the same group? Of having eachothers backs? And you just go and attack me?"  
>"What are you talking about?" She eyed me up suspisously. She sighed when I rolled my eyes. "Look all I remember is waking up alone. My head was bleeding and I was in a ditch. I think I hit my head or something because it hurt like hell" <em>Amnesia.<em>  
>"You always were clumsy" I smirked.<br>"Look, you better tell me where I am you freak, or I'll.. I'll-"  
>"You'll what? Insult me? Listen princess your the one thats tied up so I'll ask the questions" I stood up and walked over to a nearby stone, and sat up it resting my elbows on my knees. Eve was pulling against her restrains which was no use, she wouldn't be able to get out of them. "What exactly <em>do<em> you remember?" I asked. She stopped struggling and stared at me.

She thought for a while before answering. "The virus. I remember that. How the dead start walking and eat flesh. I remember there being a safe place... Arcadia. Also... running... from something... I'm not sure what... and then waking up. That's it. I don't even know my own name" Sorrow was in her voice. It must be awful to wake up abandoned with no one to claim you and not being able to remember anything.  
>"Eve" I answered. "Your name is Eve. My name is Claire"<br>"How do we know eachother?"  
>"Last year, about four months after the virus started I was travelling along the road trying to find Arcadia when I found a shack. You were there with your group and offer to let me stay. We became friends and looked out for eachother. Then we got split up, which is why you woke up alone I think"<br>"How did we get split up?"  
>"We were decising whether to go around a forest or through it. We had a vote and the decision was to go through, but half way a pack of walkers found us and we ran in different directions. There was 7 of us. Me, you, Cameron, James, Parker, Rose and Lauren. Rose is dead, she was turned. I don't know where the rest are, your the only other one I've seen". We sat in silence for awhile, until Eve spoke again.<br>"Did you kill Rose?"  
>"Bullet to the head" I responded grimly. She nodded in understanding.<br>"What did I pick? You said there was a decision. Which did I vote for". I didn't answer... I couldn't really.  
>"Oh" she understood what it was by my lack of words.<br>"Hey it's not your fault... even if you did vote the other we would of gone through. It was 2-5 anyway" I tried to make her feel better. The air seemed heavy, talking about the apposed deaths of our friends.  
>"So, what happens next?" she said lightly.<br>"We go to Arcadia" I said bluntly.  
>"Cut me loose?" she asked shaking the rope.<br>"Promise not to attack me?"  
>"Promise... pinky swear" I smiled. Eve always pinky swore. I walked over to her and cut her loose. She rubbed at her wrists and smiled at me in gratitude.<br>"Here, if your travelling with me, your going to need protection" I got out a knife from my boot and one that was attached to my waist, then dropped it to the ground beside her. Reaching over my shoulder, I took out a crowbar and dropped it in the pile. Finally a pistol hidden in my coat.  
>"Wow, letting me loose and trusting me with all these weapons?" she smirked, getting to her feet and collecting her things.<br>"Your trusting from the past months rubbed off on me. Don't think I would trust just anyone"

* * *

><p>We walked North with our melee weapons at hand(Baseball bat and crowbar), until it was sunset and our feet were killing. Purple was tinting the edges of the sky and it was getting dark. Fast. I hated the dark, not because I was afraid of it but because it made it harder to look out for yourself. "Not trying to put you down or anything but it's getting dark" Eve voiced my thoughts "So what do we-" I lifted my hand to her mouth. There in the distance was... a plane.<p>

What was a plane doing here? It wasn't very big, about a two person. I pointed at it and Eve followed the direction. "A plane?" She blurted out.  
>"Come on!" I took off into a jog and Eve quickly followed.<p>

When we got there we realised there were more planes. About 15 in total. Some were broken but some looked like they still could be of use. "Split up" I told Eve "Search the area"

* * *

><p>After about 20 minutes the area had been cleared and we were standing outside of the most capable looking two person plane. There wasn't anyone around, the only thing that was found was a note attached to a broken plane saying <em>"THE WORLD IS INFECTED,WERE ALL GOING TO DIE"<em>.

"So, _Claire_, what next?" Eve asked. It was almost completely dark now.  
>"We get in here" I said tapping the plane "And rest up. Take it in shifts. You first, then me. In the morning I'll fly us"<br>"Your really trusting me that much?" Amazement leaked in her voice.  
>"Yes. If you do kill me then you will be on your own and won't be able to fly this thing" Not that I could but I better not tell her that.<p>

We got in and Eve slept for about 8 hours. Then I woke her and told her to take watch. "Don't slit my throat in the night. Unless you want to be alone and get eaten" I warned. At 12:30pm I woke up and stretched. "Good sleep?" Eve asked from the back. The plane was designed so one person was infront of the other. Me being in the front of course.  
>"Alright, you?"<br>"Had better". The air was clear and bright. Perfect weather for flying. I unzipped my bag which was at my feet. It was a weird designed bag, It was quite big like a backpack. In the front I put food, water, some knives and two pistols. Also purifying tablets for water. In the back section it held 4 knives, 2 shotguns and 2 kukri knifes. The shotguns and kukri knifes stuck out slightly so I could easily use them. At the each side of my pack was a slot which would hold a melee weapon, e.g. crowbar or baseball bat. I reached into my pack and brought out food and water, which got shared with Eve.  
>"We better find food soon, running low" I informed. I started up the engine and opened the window. "Wait here" I told Eve. Stepping out of the plane and onto the wing, I landed on the ground with a thump. I twirled the propeller until it span around rapidly.<p>

"Are you sure you've flown before? Aren't you a little young?" Eve asked when I was back in my seat and the window was shut.  
>"No and yes"<br>"WAIT! You've _never _flown before?" Eve screeched, panic covering her voice.  
>"Nope... First time for everything right?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts and opinions? R&amp;R!<strong>

**-Molly^.^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, everyone! I just want to say that I might be updating a bit later then usual because I'm back at school tomorrow, but I will try to be quick.  
>Also <strong>**I am english so instead of writing 'mom', I'm writing mum.  
>DISCLAIMER: Rachel Caine owns Morganville Vampires.<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

**SHANE'S POV:**

I used to like zombies, in a strange way. I would get new video games when I could and usually they included zombies. Either you would have to shoot them or be them. I would wear t-shirt's with random things written on them like _'Join the Zombie Army' _or _'I bite'._

I never thought there would ever be a zombie apocolypse though. I didn't think they were real... just made up to entertain people with games, movies and stories.

_But they're real._ There are zombies, they do eat flesh, you can be turned into one of them, nearly all the world is infected and there _isn't_ a cure.

When the virus was first broadcasted I thought it was a promo or a joke. Dad turned the TV off. Then in the next week it was on every channel. A few months into it there was a radio broadcast on the emergency line of a place called _Arcadia_. So me and my family went in search of Arcadia alongside some other people. In my family there was me, my sister(Alyssa), my dad(Frank) and my mum (Molly). Travelling with us was my best friend (Michael Glass), his mum and dad, my ex-girlfriend(Kim) and her mum. The only reason Kim came was because she was my neighbour and my mum _insisted_ that we stick together.

When we were only about half a mile out we got attack by a group of walkers, which we easily fought off. We thought we were going to be alright and just continue until Kim's mum told us that she got bitten. Then they all started arguing...

_-FLASHBACK-_

_"Just let me shoot her!" Dad yelled for the fifth time. Honestly, with the amount of sound he was producing I wouldn't be surprised if another group of walkers appeared.  
>"No she's my mum!" Kim shouted back.<br>"She's infected!"  
>"But I might survive!" Kim's mum put in.<br>"Yeah 'coz all the rest _haven't_ been turned you stupid bitch," he spat with so much vemon and hatred in his voice "what makes you so special?" Kim was crying hysterically, which I couldn't really blame her, if my mum was bitten I would probably cry too, which I never did. Not in public.  
>"Then if I can't stay, will you at least let me live?" Kim's mum pleaded "I will leave the group and journey by myself."<br>"But mum! I need you!" Kim cried "You can't leave! Your fine."  
>"For now," Dad began "But wait until she's one of those... <em>things_... she'll try to eat you... Do you really want that?" He was being cruel and he knew it. He always made people suffer. I used to try and stop him but I always ended up with a beating, so now I just leave it._

_Alyssa was hugging me for dear life trying to block out everything. I couldn't do everything but put my arms around her. Michael and his family were in a huddle on the ground opposite us. Michael's looked at me and frowned. I shrugged back. Nothing can be done._

_Kim's tears stopped and she sniffed, rubbing her nose. She probably has excepted the fact that theres nothing to be done. Thats what you have to do now. You can't mourn, just except it and carry on, before you become one of them. "I still don't think that we should just let you go! The fewer the better!" Dad grumbled. I sometimes wonder if he ever actually wanted kids or if it was just to make mum happy. He was so cold hearted and always stayed at the bars. I'm surprised that he actually remembered he had a family before he left. I made a bet with myself that he would leave and go solo. That was a bet I was certain I wouldn't loose, but surprisingly I did.  
>"Please just let me go by myself and I'll die... I don't want to be shot!"<br>"Frank," Mum spoke finally "Just... Let her go."_

_Dad froze and turned to stare at his wife. They didn't speak, they just stared at eachother as if they were communicating through just one look. Me and Lyss never understood how they could do that... have a conversation without showing emotions... It must be something you learn as you age. "Fine." Dad mumbled._

-_END OF FLASHBACK-_

So we continued to walk, Kim's mum wondering in the opposite direction. Kim didn't cry again, she just sniffled and walked at the back thinking to herself. Eventually she came around and went back to her annoying self. I didn't know if to be pleased or not. Kim's mum went in quiet a nice way if you think about it. She would of have time to reminisce on her memories and wouldn't have to rush to get anywhere, because either way she will die.

I wish my mum went like that, but no. She went in pain... agony. However she went out a hero.

_-FLASHBACK-_

_"No, mum!" Alyssa whimpered. We were catching our breath because we had just been running. Over a hundred of the _zombies_ were just around the corner. They were chasing us and obviously, we ran, but you can't run forever. Mum had fell over and broken her ankle, so dad was carrying her. Even someone like my dad couldn't carry mum and run, when we've been running or blocks. I have no idea where we are but we're in some city._

_As I was saying we were catching our breath but mum was telling us to go on while she gives herself up to distract them. "No, Molly, We can make it!" Dad urged. My parents only ever called eachother but their first names when being serious like mum did with Kim's mum.  
>"Look there's no way we can make it. If I go then you have a chance. I'll only slow you down anyway, so go." Mum instructed. Alyssa started hyperventalating so I put my arm around her shoulder and told her to breathe. Michael kneeled infront of her and helped calm her down. He was good at doing things like that.<em>

_I was so busy consertrating on Lyssa not having a heart attack that I didn't see mum hobble over to the nearby crowd of the dead. Dad must not of seen her either because when me eyes snapped up to see her, he whirled around. "MOLLY!" He screamed, but it was already to late. Mum kept going and she was nearly there.  
>"JUST GO! NOW! I LOVE YOU ALL!" she shouted back before she was engulfed by the dead. As much as it hurt we got up and ran.<em>

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

We ran for about 10 minutes before we came to a massive building, about 8 stories, with a fence around it. On the fence was a worn out sign with _'PRISON' _writen across it. Apparently a bunch of survivors were living in there and they saw us from the rooftop. We were let in and thats where we live now.

Out of our group of nine, five remain. Yes, Michael's parents died too. His mum already had cancer so when she died, Michael's dad couldn't take living in this hell hole. He commited suicide.

Kim stays inside mostly, helping in the kitchen and what not. Dad is usually practising fighting in the gym or staying guard inside. Alyssa stays inside also, with some of the survivors; She's no good at fighting and theres no way me or dad will let her be on the scaverging team to collect items. Me and Michael stay guard on top of the building and some times go out to help the scaverging team when they need some extra muscle.

Michael sighed beside me and put down his binoculars. "Theres more and more each day." Around the fence on the outside was a thick layer of zombies. They were all around. They found us easily because we send flares into the sky every night to try to get the attension of Arcadia. Sounds weird huh?

I thought Arcadia was a place, like a country or something. Turns out it's not. Arcadia is the name of a ship out on the sea not far from our building. We use a telescope to see it. However no matter how many flares we use, Arcadia just doesn't see us... that or they're ignoring us. "Yeah... we might be joining them someday" I reply grimly.  
>"I suppose..." Michael mumbled.<p>

That's when I see it. In the air, heading towards us. It's... It's... a _plane._

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? Opinions?<br>Please Review!  
>-Molly^.^<strong>

**Also my friend Alice, told me about a story which you really NEED to check out: It's called "Fear Her" by chloebabe95. The story is really awesome and is highly recommended.  
><strong>**Thankyou Chloe for supporting me:) x**


	5. Chapter 5

**BTW- I know when you write dialogue and the character is shouting you just write it in lower case, but I think it puts more empathesis on certain parts if it's in caps.  
>Contains cursing. Also sorry for the quick changing of POV's. The next chapter will be longer and explain a lot.<strong>

**DISCLAIMER: Rachel Caine owns Morgaville Vampires, not I.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

**SHANE'S POV:**

I knew they would come. I just knew it. Arcadia! They've sent someone to get us! "Michael, signal the others!" I shout to him. He looks frozen in shock but soon shakes out of it. Running over to the walkie talkie's he screams down it with excitement and panic in his voice.  
>"Quick! Get up here, theres a plane! I repeat, a plane! It's Arcadia, get up here, now! Hurry!"<p>

Soon enough in just over a minute, some of the most important people are up here. Me, Michael, Dad, Alyssa, Richard, Joe, Travis and a few others.

* * *

><p><strong>CLAIRE'S POV:<strong>

"WERE GONNA DIE!" Eve screamed down my ear for the fifth time. God, how many times? I'm not deaf.  
>"Eve! Shut up! I get it, alright? We'll be fine!"<br>"FINE! FINE? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND? YOU'RE FLYING A BLOODY PLANE FOR THE FIRST FUCKING TIME! WE'RE GONNA DIE! AHHH!"  
>"EVE SHUT YOUR MOTHER FUCKING GOB BEFORE I PERSONALLY GRAB YOUR HEAD AND SMASH IT AGAINST THE FUCKING COCK SUCKING WINDOW UNTIL YOU DIE, BITCH!" I screamed back, louder.<br>"Wow... erm... okay..." She was stumped. I wouldn't blame her, I don't usually loose my temper. The leather from my seat crunched and I felt a slight tug. Eve must be gripping onto my chair. I took a few deep breaths before speaking again.  
>"Sorry you just scream too loud."<br>"Me? Did you hear yourself? Damn, girl, you got a good set of lungs on you. I'm not gonna piss you off again."

Personally, I thought I was doing pretty well flying the plane, considering it being my first time. It was quiet simple when you got the hang of it. I skimmed the land beneath us. We're in a city, one with plenty of big buildings and complicated routes. Also highly infested with the infected. When my eyes go over a certain building, they snap back to look again. A large building with heavy, tall fences all around. On the outside of the fence is a moving wave of dull colours. Zombies. Why would they all surround _that_ building?

My question quickly got answered when I see about six waving pair of arms. Survivors. They're alive. Must be pretty smart to of survived in a big city.

"Eve," I say brightly.  
>"Hmm?"<br>"Hang on tight, we're landing." I was going to add 'for the first time' but I don't think I need to remind her.

* * *

><p><strong>SHANE'S POV:<strong>

"I think they see us!" Richard shouted. Finally, my arms hurt from all the waving. The plane flies towards, but comes really close. Too close. "GET DOWN!" Richard screams. We all fall to the floor, just in time because if we didn't that plane would of took our heads off.  
>"When he lands, imma kill him!" Dad shouts in frustaration.<br>"We need to help him land!" I tell the others who are gawking at the plane circling our building.  
>"Get the wires, I think he's going to land again!" Richard shouts looking at me then the rest of the group in turn. We do as he says and get the wires. Then we stand so we are crossing the landing area and lift the wire up, so when the plane lands the wire will pull the plane backwards stopping it falling off the edge.<p>

Dad, Joe and I have one end, Richard, Michael and Travis have the other. Within seconds the plane dips again and heads straight towards us.

* * *

><p><strong>CLAIRE'S POV:<strong>

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Eve shrieks again.  
>"Eve," I warn "Trying to concerntrate here."<br>"Sorry, just..." She sighs "Don't squish them." I'll try...

I push the joy stick forward and the plane dips... here goes nothing...

* * *

><p><strong>SHANE'S POV:<strong>

The plane hits the surface of the top of the building a little too hard. It skids along the surface and clashes with the wire. So much force was used that it dragged us along the roof with the plane. We pulled on the wire, desperate for it not to fall off the edge. The plane starts to slow down and stops as it approaches the edge. However it starts to teeter, ready to fall down and crash. Quickly I let go of the wire and sprint towards the plane, as I get there it starts to tip. Just in time, I jump up and grab the fins at the end of the plane. With my extra weight the plane regained itself and balances on the surface. The rest of the group came running and together, we pulled the plane back onto the roof.

When the plane was a safe distance away from the edge we let go and walked around to the side fin and caught our breath. "Go job Shane." Richard commented.  
>"No probs."<p>

The window that protected the driver, slid backwards and he stepped out. Or should I say she?

* * *

><p><strong>CLAIRE'S POV(Last change, promise XD):<strong>

I stepped out of the plane and onto the fin, breathing in the fresh air. Relatively fresh, anyway. "Not bad for my first time, not bad at all." I commented.  
>"Oh great a woman. No, I mean a <em>girl.<em> Just what we need, a kid." A tall man spoke. He had a mean, biker look about him.  
>"Wow, nice to meet you jackass." I responded. He just huffed and walked away to the elevator which would take you down into the building. I took in the rest of the faces surrounding me. "Greetings humans, we come in peace." The group looked at eachother making the <em>'what?' <em>face. "Jeez, after all this time I guess humour died too."

"Can I ask you a favour?" Eve spoke as she struggled out of the plane "Remind me to _never,_ and I mean _never_, get in a plane or _any_ form of transport with you again, unless you _definately_ know how to opperate it."  
>"Pfft, you're fine. Abit shaken up, but fine" Someone cleared there throat and I turned my attension back to the people. A tall, blonde man stepped forward and spoke clearly.<br>"Hello, I'm Richard Morrell. And you are?"  
>"Claire."<br>"Claire. Nice to meet you Claire."  
>"Right back at ya." He held his hand out to me and helped me down from the wing. He reached out for Eve but instead she ingored him and jumped down, then stood beside me. "Sorry, she has amnesia. Obviously she has also forgotten her manners."<br>"No problem... so are you from Arcadia?" What?  
>"No... We're heading there..."<p>

"Please tell me your joking?" A dark haired boy asked. He was quiet tall and broad shouldered. He looked around 18. Handsome. I smiled.  
>"Wish I were but sadly I'm not." His worried look transformed into a look of hope. He smiled warmly.<br>"It's alright, your here now so at least you can help us get there, right?"  
>"Yeah, as soon as we find it. I have no idea where Arcadia is." His smile widen and he pointed behind me.<br>"Over there, sweetheart."

I turned around and looked across the horizon. I saw nothing. "Erm..."  
>The boy walked past me and over towards a telescope. He gestured me over. I took a look and angled it correctly. There, in the distance I saw a ship. It looked massive... and written on the side in a clear font read <em>"Arcadia"<em>. Shit.

* * *

><p><strong>Was that okay? Thoughts? Comments? REVIEW!<strong>

**-Molly^.^**


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey people, sorry it's been so long. My internet connection was down:(  
>Anyway i'm back with the SIXTH chapter! :D<br>Also in part of it the spelling is really bad. Don't be alarmed it's supposed to be like that! (You'll understand why if you keep reading)._

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Morganville Vampires, the lovely Rachel Caine does:)_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6<span>

**CLAIRE'S POV:**

Well, all that time looking for a COUNTRY, CITY or TOWN, was a great big waste of time. Who in the right mind would think Arcadia was a SHIP? Seriously? Would it be so hard as to put that in the broadcast?

"You have got to be kidding me." I turn my gaze back to the guy.  
>"Unfortunately no," He gave me a sad smile "but we'll get there, us suvivors have to stick together, right?"<br>"Yeah... I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name?" He stuck out his hand towards me.  
>"Shane Collins. The ass hat is my dad." I shook his hand and smirked.<br>"So, do you take after him in manners, because if you do i'm probably going to kick your ass." His face broke into a grin and he chuckled softly.  
>"No, don't worry, I'm hardly like my dad."<p>

"Don't be too sure about that son," The gruff voice called out. The man, Shane's father, was stood by the open elevator. I thought he went already, "I still see bits of me in you." He turned on his heels and walked into the elevator. Most of the others followed giving me and Eve a quick nod. Richard however turned to a blonde boy and spoke clear and confidently- must be a leader.  
>"Michael, could you and Shane give Claire and..."<br>"Eve." I filled in.  
>"Eve, a tour of our home? Your shift is over anyway."<p>

The blonde turned his head and scanned me, then Eve. Honestly it looked more like he was checking her out. "Sure, we can do that." Within seconds our group were alone and the others had been swallowed up in the elevator.

"Blondie," Eve called "What's your name?" The blonde haired one was in the middle of packing a backpack, but he stopped and looked up.  
>"Michael. My names Michael... your Eve right?" She nodded and walked over to the telescope. While she looked through it and Michael packed, I turned to Shane.<br>"So, Shane. Where do we start?" I asked. His eyes were warm and chocolately, and his hair was shaggy and disleveled. He was a few inches taller than me so I had to look up at him.

"Well we'll start from the top and work our way down."

* * *

><p>After an hour we had seen just about all of it. The gym, training grounds, bedrooms, hospice, lounging area, mini library, etc. All but the underground level.<p>

"Well this is the caféteria and it's the end of the tour. It's also dinner time, so lets eat." Shane announced happily. He led the way to the front of the room and we joined the cue. The room was large with plenty of tables and chairs, and at the front was a basic food serving station you would see in a highschool. We all got a tray each and lined up. The cue wasn't very long, not as I excepted.  
>"So, Shane. When did you get here?" I asked, hoping to start a conversation. He looked me in the eyes and smiled slightly.<br>"Well... just under a year, I think... hard to remember," We were almost near the front "Too long really... I just want to get to Arcadia and wait until this whole thing blows over."  
>"So you think it's going to end?"<br>"Not quickly... but eventually... food will run out and those things will die off, starve... right?" His eyes turned sad and he looked down at me as if I knew the answers to the world.  
>"I'm sorry... I hate to burst your bubble but I'm not the one you should ask if you want a positive answer... honestly I don't think our situation will get better any time soon. I think it's more likely it will be a few generations away before the world is infection free, that being if we find a cure. It would take along time to get the cure around the world... even then the likeihood of even finding it is... low..."<p>

He sighed and pushed his tray, "Yeah, I know. It's almost impossible... but if we don't have hope then we got nothing."  
>"You know," Eve began from behind me, deciding to join the conversation. I didn't even know she was paying attension, she's barely said three words to me or Shane. She's just been occasionly made a comment, or quietly chatted with Michael. "We might win. We could find some brainiacs and they find the cure, then we dish it out." I was shaking me head before she even finished her sentence.<br>"No, no, no. You don't just _find _the cure. It would take _years_ of research. Also, just _dish_ it out? I don't think those flesh eating morons will stand still while you jab them with a syringe... and the numbers... you don't just find one and take them on one-by-one; there are crowds of them... theres a whole _world_ out there... My bet is 20 years- atleast."  
>"Alright, alright, no need to shoot me down." She rolled her eyes and turned her head to the right to talk to Michael instead.<br>"Sorry, but... thats just the truth..." I sighed and looked back at Shane. "Sorry if you were excepting some speech about how everything is going to be fine and dandy, but I just don't find that very realistic."

"It's alright, I know the chances are low but... like I said, you gotta have hope." He sighed once more before we were at the front of the cue. A big pot was placed on top of the surface top along with stacks of bowls. A girl was stood behind the counter putting the continents of the pot into a bowl and then passing it to the next person. Her hair was dark- just under shoulder length- and her eyes were a deep brown, with dark bags under her eyes. She looked tired, as if she hadn't slept for days. To top it off she wore a constant scowl. "Claire, this is Kim. Kim, Claire." Shane introduced.  
>"So your the one their all yapping about?" She eyed me up, then Eve.<br>"I guess so," I responded "This is Eve." Quickly giving a point in her direction, Eve head snapped toward the mention of her name.  
>"Um, hi." She gave a awkward wave before looking at the floor.<br>"So what's to eat today?" Shane carried on.  
>"Stew," Kim seemed to warm up when Shane talked, however scowl more when Eve and I did- If thats even possible. She seemed to be going at maxium miserable and grumpy. "Running low on supplies, going to have to send another scavenger party, unless we all want to give up and starve." She passed us all a bowl each and we walked off following Shane.<p>

"Was it just me or was she seriously considering giving up an option?" Eve whispered just loud enough for me to hear.  
>"Maybe. She seemed pretty... emo?" I whispered back.<br>"She gives me the creeps."  
>"There's my sister," Shane announced cutting through the conversation. "Come on i'll introduce you." In the far back of the room, in the corner was a girl about a year or two younger than me, slowly eating her stew alone. She had a blondebrown mane and light hazel eyes. Quiet different from Shane's. They didn't look anything alike. "Alyssa," Shane called before he took his place besides her "Look, survivors." Her head raised until her eyes were locked with mine. She smiled softly and spoke with a voice like silk.  
>"It's good to finally meet you. I was going to say something on the roof but I guess I was too shocked." I didn't remember seeing her- Alyssa, on the roof so instead I returned her smile.<br>"I'm not the best lander-" I began before being cut off by Eve.  
>"Not the best lander? You <em>forced<em> me to get in the plane which you _said_ you _could_ fly, then took off and in the last minute you warned me that it was your first time! You had no idea where you was going, it was luck which got us here. And as for landing! You nearly squished them or-or flown us over the edge!"  
>"Actually, I didn't force you in the plane, I gave you a option. Say on your lonesome and fight any pack of flesh eaters or come with me in the plane. Also I flown the plane amazingly considering it was my first time! Besides <em>I<em> got us here, not you, your constant screaming did nothing! I didn't _squish_ anybody and if we fell off the edge I would of flown upwards. Anyway, were here now and were in one piece!" I snapped back.  
>"Just luck." She mumbled. Shane, Michael and Alyssa all wore amused looks on their faces, obviously enjoying our bickering.<br>"You two are quiet the pair. Sit, sit" Alyssa told us, giggling.

We all sat down and started eating. "So were you two best friends before or something?" Michael asked quietly.  
>"Erm... I don't know." Eve answered before I could. Shane, Michael and Alyssa all shared a confused look.<br>"How do you not know?"  
>"No we weren't. We met and stuck together. She doesn't know because she has amnesia." I answered around my stew.<br>"Oh yeah... Are you sure we met before? Shouldn't I of remembered _something_?" Eve turn skeptical.  
>"Look if your really going to accuse me of not knowing you then fine, be that way. I just want to point out that you have <em>amnesia<em> so I could say _anything_ and you have _nothing_ else to go by. So if you want to make up your own name and back story, do so. I have nothing to prove to you." I huffed, stubbornly. Eve thought about it for a moment before replying.  
>"Fine but if I <em>do<em> remember and find out you've been telling lies then ill kick your ass."  
>"Bring it."<p>

* * *

><p>We all ate the rest of our meal making small talk and occasionly complimenting the food. As we were putting our trys back and bowls in the big sink Shane's walkie talkie went off. "Come in. Shane. Shane Collins. Shane are you on radio. Respond." Unclipping the walkie talkie from its holster, he pressed down on the button and spoke clearly into it.<br>"Come in. Shane Collins on radio. Message?"  
>"Shane, it's gary, I need you to get yourself here, ASAP."<br>"Alright." When the talkie was back in it's place Shane turned to us. "Um... I gotta go."  
>"Okay I'm gonna go on the roof for a while." Michael said and turned on his heels heading for the door.<br>"Wait," A voice spoke. Eve. She hadn't said much while we were eating. "Can I come with?" Michael did a double take and stared her down, making sure he wasn't hearing things.  
>"Sure." A small smile appear on his face and they walked off through the doors.<br>"Lyssa, what are you going to do?" Shane asked.  
>"I'm going to the library. If we can even call it that, it doesn't seem big enough. Anyway I want to see if we have any decent books to read." She was already walking away before she had finished.<br>"Okay," Shane breathed but Alyssa was already gone. "Erm, Claire? Want to come with me, or do you want to... I don't know... _explore?"_ Even though exploring on my own seemed interesting, I couldn't help but catch the glint in his eyes that seemed almost sad. Did he want me to go with him?  
>"Can I go with you? Or will I be in the way?" I asked shyly. I haven't been shy since before the virus, I took on a confident vibe to try to show I wasn't scared of the infected. I guess the experience of all these survivors and what they have achieved was overwhelming.<br>"Sure." Shane gave me a quick grin before he walked off, out the door and down the stairs to the underground, with me in tow.

* * *

><p>"Gary?" Shane called into the darkness. Not complete darkness but almost. The room was big and made of stone. There were tunnels around the room leading to places I didn't know, and honestly didn't want to. In the middle of the room was a large <em>cage <em>looking thing. It looked out of place even if this was a prison. On the outside of the cage was a chair and lanterns with lit candles. The candle light lit the middle of the room, but not the outer edge, which made it look even more spooky. A plump, short man with grey hair and dark eyes stood up from the chair. I'm assuming that must be Gary.  
>"Shane, thank God. Bout time. I've bin down ere all day, no one has come to take over. Ma shift ended hours ago! And to top it off-" He stopped mid sentence when he saw me from around Shane. "Oh. Who's your little friend?" I stood next to Shane so I could get a better look at this guy. He wore black denim trousers, a faded shirt, dirty converse and a black zip-up jacket. The candle light made his skin look orange and the shadows made from where the light didn't reach made his face look old and tired.<br>"This is Claire," Shane answered "She and her friend arrived in a plane a few hours ago."  
>"I don't get told nout," He grumbled. From what I could gather he was in his mid forties and liked to shorten his words. He also didn't pronounce most properly and replaced letters. He also sounded english... maybe from Manchester. "I hate ma job. Anywayz I bin hearing sounds. I thinks those things are tryna' get through."<p>

Shane took out his flash light and turned it on. The bright, vibrant light glowed and created a stab of light wherever it was pointed. "Show me." He said simply. Shane and Gary went in search of the sound, and when the harsh light was finally away I could see properly again.

Thats when I noticed a figure in the cage. There was a man- no wait a _boy_- about my age sat on the bench inside the cage. There was also a bed and a toilet. The cage wasn't really a _cage_ as in metal and bars, more thick, bullet proof plastic shaped in a big cube. There were circles cut around the cage as air holes. It looked pretty strong and had metal welded around the edges. The boy got up from the bench and walked over to the door. The door was made from the same bullet proof plastic and had a slit through it, most likely used to pass him food. There were two padlocks on the door and three bolt locks. He must be pretty dangerous if he needs all that protection to keep him locked up. The person was wearing a grey jumpsuit with a 4 number pin stitched across the left breast pocket. His eyes looked dark and dangerous, and his hair was short and shaggy. It looked almost black. He stopped next to the door and scanned me. For some reason I took a little step towards him to show I wasn't afraid.

"Jason," He spoke. His voice echoed around the empty room. He stuck his hand through the slit for a hand shake and smiled sweetly at me. When I didn't accept he sighed and pulled his arm back. "Alright then." He then stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jumpsuit and stared at me.  
>"Claire," I responded. He- Jason, gave me a small smile before talking again.<br>"Claire. Nice name. French isn't it?" I nodded slowly "It's not often we see new people... well it's not often I see any other people other than Gary."  
>"So," I started "Why are you in there?"<br>"Well long story short, My dad was a cop. I came here all the time but when the virus was unleashed my dad got infected so I decided to let all the prisoners out so they wouldn't be a free snack. They, however, thought it was would be funny to play a trick on me. They knocked me out and when I woke I was in here and dressed in these. Then the others- The ones that run this place, came and refused to let me out. They think I'm a prisoner but I'm not. Cross my heart." He did a quick, sloppy cross motion with his index finger, over his heart.

I wasn't sure if he was telling the truth and I also didn't know if I should trust him... Only time would tell if he was lying.

* * *

><p><em>Was it any good or completely terrible? REVIEW!<br>I know that not a lot has happened in this chapter but I need some chapters like this to build up to the excitment! (It will also help the story make sense).  
>Finally since I took so long, another chapter <em>will_ be uploaded on the weekend._

_-Molly^.^_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey, I'm back like I promised.  
>NOTE: Last chapter I wrote that Gary talks weird. That is not offense, because I talk like that:D<br>DISCLAIMER: I do not own Morganville Vampire nor Resident Evil. -Speaking of R.E The new one will be out soon! :O_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7<span>

**CLAIRES POV:**

"Do you believe me?" Jason asked.  
>"Well," I began unsure of how to word it "For one, I don't actually know you so you could easily lie to me without feeling bad about it- or you might lie on a daily basis. Secondly, even if you are telling the truth, what do you expect me to do about it? I'm not the leader of your group, and I don't feel like rebelling right now- I'm tired."<br>"But you have to believe me," He growled at me "I've been down here for what feels like years! Probably has been for all I know! I'm _seventeen!_ Bloodly seventeen! I shouldn't be in a fucking cage!" He exploded. So much for his nice guy approach. "I'm not a prisoner! You have to believe me!" Before I could make a witty comment, a voice cut through the air.

"Chill your boots Jase, bitching won't get you anywhere." I turned to see Shane and Gary effortlessly striding towards us. It was Shane who spoke.  
>"Fuck you, Collins!" Jase spat on the door and stomped back over to his bench.<br>"Love you too, buddy!" Shane smirked. "Gary your replacement should be down soon. Claire don't listen to what this jackass has to say."  
>"Of course not." Although a little part of me wanted to believe it.<p>

* * *

><p>We waited with Gary until his replacement arrived and walked with him to level 3 where we seperated. "Well good luck Claire, try not to die." His said before collapsing onto a sofa and went out like a light.<br>"Well. That was... yeah. So, Shane, What next?" I asked.  
>"Well we could-" He began before being interupted.<br>"Come with me." Richard was standing in the doorway, looking strong and powerful. I sent Shane a questioning look, but he just nodded and followed Richard. I guess I had no other choice.

* * *

><p>By the time we got to our destination I had forgotten how many flights of stairs we walked up, and what level it was. Richard stopped outside a door on the corridor we were walking down and pushed the double doors open.<p>

Inside was a long meeting table and there was about 7 people sat around it. Michael, Eve, Frank and four others I didn't know. Richard took his place at the top of the table, while Shane guided me to a seat by Eve. He then sat beside me and we turned our attension to Richard. "Alright, we're all here. As most of you know we meet here every week to discuss what our next step is." He went on to introduce Eve and I, and then asked for any suggestions.

"Why don't we take the plane?" A man asked. He looked quite old and tired, but sat tall and proud. I think his name was Joe? Joe Hess, maybe.  
>"No." I spoke- I don't know why I did, I was thinking it but instead I said it. They all turned their attension to me, most glared.<br>"Oh? And why not, _little girl_?" Shane's father asked. I stood up then, urptedly.  
>"For your information, <em>Frank<em>, I'm not little I'm average! And I have plently of reasons why not to use the plane!" Frank then also got to his feet and spoke louder.  
>"Do go on, I <em>must<em> hear what a seventeen year old girl has to say!"  
>"Frank!" Richard shouted, making the room go silent. Frank sat back down and continued to glare at me. "Now, Claire, please give us your reasons."<br>"Thank you Richard for asking like a _normal_ person," I shot daggers at Mr. Collins before carrying on "Now, if I may continue _without_ any further interuptions," my voice going professional. There was a silence so I picked up where I left off "Great. Firstly we can _not _use the plane because it only takes 2 people-"  
>"But we can do a lot of trips! Take a person at a time!" Michael burst out. When all eyes turned to him he sank back in his chair.<br>"Yes, Michael, thank you for reminding me. Like I was saying, it only takes two. If we were to take a lot of trips to Arcadia, back and forth, it wouldn't work. There are, what? 75 people here? 74 trips? The plane will of easily ran out of fuel by that time... and who would be the pilot? I don't think we have a professional one, and if one person did 74 trips... their likely to crash... then the rest of us will be trapped here... so as you can see the plane is definately a no." I took my seat and gave Richard a satisfied smile.  
>"Well," Richard stumbled "Um, that was... well thought out. I guess the plane is, as you put it, definately a no. Any other ideas?" Everyone averted their eyes looking ashamed they couldn't help.<p>

"Why don't we just walk?" Eve asked. Frank and two other burst out laughing.  
>"Walk? Just stroll right out their, wave to the dead and <em>swim<em> to Arcadia?" He looked like he wanted to make more snide comments but his visious barks of laughter stopped him.  
>"No," I spoke up again.<br>"Oh what does the _genious_ have to say this time?"  
>"She's right. Almost. We could take the streets... either hot wire some cars or buses and drive to the shores... then hot wire the boats... or go in small groups... in small groups it is less likely to get caught and you can move faster..."<br>"That just might work..." Richard murmured.  
>"Are you <em>kidding <em>me?" Frank growled, anger clear on his face. I felt like punching him in the face even if he was Shane dad. Jackass. "I could of thought of _that_."  
>"Don't be too sure, you don't look like the sharpest knife in the draw." I snickered.<br>"Shut it, kid!" He rose to his feet again and clenched his fists "You want us to just, magically prance through those streets and appear in Arcadia?"  
>"Wow... your just are ignorant as you are jackass," I commented. Eve snickered next to me which gave me the confidence to stand up- once again. "Didn't I just <em>say<em> we can go hot wire vehicals- or sneek through the streets, then we get the boats to work and sail to Arcadia."  
>"And if those boats are to <em>not<em> work?" He was really pissing me off. I raised both my hands and slammed them on the table. A loud bang echoed around the room and nobody dared to breathe.  
>"Then, <em>Mr. Collins, <em>One group shall be sent out to check that the boats work and then signal back the answer to your question via walkie talkie. _If _the answer is yes- the boats work- then the first group will sail to Arcadia and tell them we are coming. Then we will go a group at a time to the boats and sail there. Arcadia _will_ help us and we _will_ get there. _If _the boats do _not_ work then the first group will return here and we shall have this meeting all over again. However right now I don't have time for your absolute _bullshit_ and _mockery_ because your really pissing me off, _Mr. Collins, _AND IF YOU PISS ME OFF ANYMORE THEN YOU ALREADY HAVE YOU ARSEHOLE THEN I FUCKING HURT YOU!" I shouted. "NOW, FRANK, DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING ELSE TO SAY OR ARE YOU GOING TO SHUT THE FUCK UP AND ACTUALLY BE HELPFUL INSTEAD OF BITCHING AND MOANING AND ALTOGETHER BEING THE BIGGEST WASTE OF SPACE I HAVE EVER SEEN?"

The whole room was eerily quiet. Everyones eyes were wide- including Frank's- and were all staring at me. They were all baffled by my outburst. Frank finally sat back down. "Good. Now I don't know you people. I don't know how you work or what your goals are. I don't know about your life, who you are etc. But the way I see it, there are two sides. The Survivors and The Infected. In my eyes there are only two goals. One, get to Arcadia and two, live. If you want to survive we _have_ to stick together if we like it or not. We have to put up with each other and help each other, and eventually we _will_ get there. Who's with me?" People in the room shared looks with each other. Eve then got to her feet and patted my shoulder.  
>"As much as you freak me out and scare the shit out of me, I'm with you. Though if we have to <em>fly<em> that _plane_ again, God help me, I'm gonna break the world records for screaming and throwing a hissy fit." I laughed softly and sent her a grateful smile, which she returned. Michael stood up and glanced around the room before looking me in the eyes.  
>"Alright. Count me in. What have I got to loose?"<br>"Besides your life." Frank rudely put in. Joe Hess and another- Travis Lowe, I think- stood also.  
>"Okay young lady," Hess spoke grinning "You have yourself two more recruits." I grinned back and Lowe gave me a small smile. I heard a squeak of a chair from behind me and turned to see Shane standing up.<br>"Son-" Frank began before Shane cut him off.  
>"No dad. I'm tired of waiting around, wishing that something would happen. Mum died for us. Do you think she would want us to rot here and waste our time away? No she would want us to try. Take every chance we get and make it to Arcadia... Claire, I'm with you." I was baffled. Shane's mum <em>died<em> for them? Gave her life? I wanted to ask him but now obviously wasn't the best time.

Frank turned to the last two men- the ones who snickered at his jokes and seemed like his sidekicks. They had a quick hushed conversation before Frank turned back to glare at me.  
>"Alright, but if this goes wrong I'll make you pay."<br>"Yeah, yeah," I replied nonchalant. "Richard?" He scratched his blonde head of hair and thought it over for a moment.  
>"Alright, Claire, your right. I'm putting you in charge of this mission as leader."<p>

* * *

><p><em>So any good? REVIEW!<br>Also if it takes me some time to update it's because I'm study for my exams and taking my Mock Exams next week. Sorry._

_-Molly^.^_


End file.
